It is well known in the automotive mirror art to provide a prismatic interior rearview mirror assembly that includes a toggle device that may pivot the mirror casing and reflective element between a daytime position and a nighttime position, to adjust the reflectivity angle of the reflective element. Typically, prismatic interior rearview mirror assemblies include a flip mechanism or toggle, which flips or toggles the mirror reflective element between a full reflectivity daytime position and a reduced reflectivity nighttime position; such as the toggle assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,870, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Some minor assemblies include other forms of flip or toggle mechanisms, such as a rotary type mechanism, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,925, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, or the like. These toggle assemblies or mechanisms may work well for their intended purposes, but may not be readily assembled in a quick and efficient manner by an operator at a mirror assembly plant or facility.
Also, toggle assemblies or mechanisms are typically attached to the rear casing of the minor assembly, while the reflective element is attached to or supported at the bezel portion of the mirror assembly. The weight of the prismatic reflective element thus is often supported by or transferred through the plastic connectors that connect or snap the bezel portion to the rear casing of the mirror assembly. The mirror assembly thus may encounter vibrational concerns due to the non-direct supporting of the reflective element.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an interior rearview mirror assembly that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.